dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Trevor (Earth-Two)
Real Name: Steven Trevor Nicknames: Steve Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Officer in the United States Army achieving the rank of 4 star General (retired) Legal Status: Steve Trevor is a citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Public Marital Status: Married Group Affiliation: United States Army (Military Intelligence) Base of Operations: Washington DC Origin General Steve Trevor was born on the world known as Earth-Two and served in the United States military before World War II until retiring after the Vietnam War concluded. Place of Birth: Unspecified locale in the United States of America on Earth-Two Known Relatives: Diana Prince-Trevor (wife); Hippolyta (mother-in-law); Hippolyta Trevor (daughter) First Appearance: All-Star Comics #8 Final Appearance: Crisis on Infinite Earths #12 History Little is known about the history of General Steve Trevor before he becomes involved with his Earth's Wonder Woman. What is known is that he was born on Earth-Two and served in the military with some exception, starting off as Captain and quickly attaining the rank of Lt. Col at the outbreak of World War 2 serving initially in the Army Air Corp as a pilot and later in Military Intelligence. It was on a spy mission for the United States that Lt. Col. Trevor lost control of his plane and flew over the mystical area protecting the legendary Paradise Island. Originally barely surviving an air attack -- later stories say he was lost and out of fuel -- Trevor crashlanded on Paradise Island. Investigating the crash, Trevor was found unconscious and near death by Princess Diana who is almost immediately smitten with the never seen before handsome human male. Begging her mother to save his life with their mystical "Purple Ray", Trevor is nursed back to health by Princess Diana who wins the right to take Trevor back to the outside world in her new identity as his aide, Diana Prince. But it would be as the often saved partner of Wonder Woman that Trevor would find his calling and true love over the years. While Trevor was an effective fighter against normal humans, he was clearly no match for villians who went hand to hand with a heroine who could throw tanks and rip bolted doors off their hings and move fast enough to deflect bullets. Trevor would continue to pursue his talents as an active military soldier over the years while he sought to woo his "Angel", the superpowered Amazon Princess. Eventually Diana would reveal her true identity to Trevor who noted with some bemusement why Diana Prince never retired or left him to advance her own career. Trevor and Diana would marry and have a daughter together. At the end of Crisis on Infinite Earths, without a home of their own on the New Earth and their existence erased, Trevor accompanied his wife to live as minor god on Mount Olympus. He was spared the erasure and reformating that resulted from the Crisis by advancing to Olympus but was forgotten and replaced by his succeeding counterpart in the new universe. But it was seen that they were effected for when the gods of Olympus reappear in the new universe the near infinitely powered gods have never known of them despite surviving the Crisis and joined them upon Olympus earlier. Trevor was last seen in the Infinite Crisis seemingly now permanently faded from the current reality for all time. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: No known super human powers. Known Abilities: Steve Trevor was an expert military strategist and a skilled aviator. He was also trained in basic hand-to-hand combat. Strength Level: In his prime, Steve Trevor possessed the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engaged in intensive regular exercise. Miscellaneous Equipment: As a highly trained top secret level operations agent of the United States government Trevor had access to a multitude of advanced equipment and weapontry that he could use for advanced field work for a vast range of effects. Transportation: Most of the advanced devices of transportation known to major science of the time and some exotic forms of transportation including Wonder Woman's invisible robot plane on occasion. Weapons: usually shown with standard issue military firearms but at times would use advanced and experimental devices for offensive and defensive items Notes * The character of Steve Trevor was created by William Moulton Marston. * In the Pre-Crisis continuity, Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor gave birth to a daughter named Hippolyta Trevor. Hippolyta (Lyta for short) became a member of the Earth-Two super-hero team, Infinity, Inc. In the Post-Crisis continuity, the war-time Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor were rendered apocryphal and Lyta's parentage was retconned to include Helena Kosmatos, the Golden Age Fury. * like many of the episodic stories of the "Golden Age" era that were never meant to be a continuing story but completely self contained realities, Steve Trevor underwent stories that directly conflicted with any established line of continuity that later DC writers would assign to the character, most notably that the Steve Trevor would almost routinely be killed and resurrected. Sometimes the character would just be forgotten and returned later. During the late 1950s and early 1960s it would be far more direct. In the Silver Age, this happened to the point where the character was replaced so many times the writer just replaced him with a NEW version named Steve Howard and later "Captain Wonder". Trivia * In the first season of the 1976 Wonder Woman television series, actor Lyle Waggoner played the role of Steve Trevor. Waggoner continued to play the role throughout the remainder of the series, but as season 1 took place during World War II, those appearances more correctly correspond to the Earth-Two Steve Trevor than later episodes of the series. Recommended Readings * Sensation Comics * Legend of Wonder Woman * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) Related Articles * Etta Candy (Earth-Two) * Paradise Island * Phil Darnell * Wonder Woman (Earth-Two) * Washington DC External Links * Steve Trevor article on Wikipedia References * Steve Trevor (Earth-Two) appearances list ---- Category:Characters Category:American Category:Apocryphal Characters Category:Blond Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Golden Age Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Copy Edit Category:Image Needed